The Captain's Jedi (Part 2)
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: Sola Valda returns to Christophsis where she, alongside Captain Rex, deals with a traitorous clone. They continue on their tale of friendship, romance, and war for the republic. [Sola Valda is a character created entirely by me and merely placed into the clone wars. Scenes in episodes/movies have had alterations to fit the new added character]
1. Second Time's The Charm

The Jedi Starfighter was alone and approached the beauteous planet slowly. The inconspicuous craft slipped through the straggling ships that orbited the planet. The driver, none other than Sola Valda, angled the craft lower as she prepared to head to the exact coordinates. Her loose curls were splayed in a frame around her face. She sat back, hearing her R6 unit beeping. She was back here and on her second war-mission. On top of that…

Again, she pulled up the message sent to her personal communicator.

**TO: Commander Sola Valda**

**FROM: [CT-7567] Captain Rex**

**Hello Sola. Rex here. I heard that you had been positioned in the senate as a mediator between two factions on the proposition of more budgeting toward clone creation. I just wanted to share my enthusiasm for your career and regrets that you're not out in the field. I am honored for the commendations that you gave of me to the Council and the Senate. I hope our paths cross again.**

_Whether he was being polite or not, his hopes are going to be fulfilled_, Sola thought to herself. She was still jittery but the fact that Rex was there was enough to make her feel more at ease.

Somehow, that fact was daunting to her. A soothing presence was hard to come by and the fact that it came from someone she barely knew made her a bit suspicious. She knew it was probably no doubt because of his obvious skill and care about the Republic and his duty but the same could be said for Master Skywalker—though he was reckless; or many members of the council. Yet fare few had Sola's immediate trust, even if they did have her devotion.

On top of it…there were others going to be there, others who had every right to have the eyes of judgment…thought probably would not be judgmental. Sola was due to land

* * *

"We're set," Anakin answered Obi-Wan, glancing around. "I've got some guys here that are anxious to get going." Rex indeed was anxious—more so than Anakin knew. The battle for Christophsis was going on far longer than it was supposed to have been.

"Glad to hear it," Obi-Wan responded before Anakin beeped him out. Mere minutes later, the droids could be seen advancing. And then blaster lights lit up the station opposite theirs.

"Sir…" Rex warned Anakin. Anakin signaled Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, what's going on?" Anakin asked tensely.

"We're cut off," the static response came back.

"Gunship, come in," Anakin switched channels. "Hawk, we need an evac in the south tower."

"South tower?" Rex asked. "We're in the north."

"Not for long," Anakin said, igniting his blade and cutting through the glass. "Rex, fire your cables." Yet another of Anakin's brazen, dangerous stunts. But Rex was used to it by now…and had learned to trust it. They launched and glided by gun over to the south tower.

"This way is clear!" Anakin shouted over the sounds of repeating blaster fire.

"How did you get over here?" Obi-Wan asked in response.

"I improvised." Anakin answered.

Soon, they were all in full retreat, making it to the roof in moments. Rex got down and got firing as soon as the droids—who had been in close pursuit—arrived moments later. Just as the numbers began to swell, a dropship came swooping down, all of them escaping in time with a souvenir in their possession as well.

"Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan." Rex said darkly.

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan merely stood, pondering.

* * *

"A moment Captain Rex," Obi-Wan requested as Rex was about to take the droid to the examination center. Rex turned to him.

"General?" He asked.

"Follow me please. And bring the droid too." Obi-Wan responded, walking toward the main supply areas of the facility.

"With…all due respect general, I think it's vital we examine the tactical droid as soon as possible." Rex tried to persuade Obi-Wan to let him return to duty.

"Oh, I know." Obi-Wan said as they approached the main hanger. "I just thought she'd like a look too."

"She?" Rex asked. His question was answered as Sola stood from the crates she sat upon before a newly docked starfighter. Rex felt surprised—very surprised. But pleasantly so.

"Obi-Wan," Sola said somewhat breathlessly, beaming at him.

"I saw your starfighter when we landed on the eastern hanger." Obi-Wan said to her. He turned to Rex. "I wasted no time briefing her in what we were dealing with. She just arrived."

"Captain Rex." Sola gave Rex a small smile.

"Commander Valda." Rex bowed his head slightly. "It's good to see you."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called to Obi-Wan. Seeing Sola, he said, "Hi Sola."

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said and Sola nodded to Anakin before turning back to Rex to pick up where they were talking.

"It's good to see you too," Sola said to him. "Back on Christophsis, then?"

"Back on Christophsis." Rex chuckled slightly. "How has your diplomacy been?"

"Stressful." Sola shrugged. "It's hard to enlighten one adult senator—let alone a good near hundred. I keep my R6 unit now—to make sure I don't forget any information."

"Tough job," Rex agreed. "It's a wonder you returned—since I didn't hear any lightening up."

"As Master Obi-Wan said and as you perceive, I do need more experience." Sola said to him. "Besides that, the vehemence has been cleared so it's more just babbling about it." She inhaled and then looked at him. "Honestly, when they switched me to mediate the senate about the budget…I never thought I'd be back on the field."

"They finally released you from their clutches," Rex concluded, half-joking.

"And it is back to us decapitating droids." Sola gave another small smile. Rex remembered.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I just remembered, I've been meaning to ask you: your lightsaber."

"My lightsaber?" Sola's head cocked at him. Rex was about to speak again when Obi-Wan returned.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I know this was supposed to be a short meeting so I will not keep you Captain but I would advise you go as well Sola—to get better  
acquainted than what you know just from me."

"Yes Master." Sola bowed her head and she and Rex set off with more clones coming back in tow.

"You know Rex," she said, frowning slightly," I am happy to see you again but I wish it were on better terms than these." When Rex eyed her for an explanation, she continued, "Seems things are always going wrong when we meet on the battlefield."

"Things are looking fishy." Rex agreed. "The enemy knew our strategies today."

Sola's eyes widened and her head snapped around to him, her face grave with seriousness.

"They what?" She asked quietly.

"They knew." Rex agreed just as grave. "This tactical droid should tell us how they knew or at the very least how much."

"May I?" Sola asked and Rex relinquished it to her. She held it in her hands and pondered. "Well Rex…let's pick up the pace and get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"The republic army is in the north and south towers—level 46," The tactical droid spoke out from the head.

"It just doesn't make sense." Rex said, exasperated. He looked to Sola who gazed intently.

The transmitting area from the head began to flicker and soon died as the head internally fried.

"Blast!" the Commander Cody slammed a hand on the table.

"Well, at least we're not the only ones having a bad day," Anakin Skywalker's voice came in as he and Obi-Wan entered the room.

"Generals." Cody greeted them. "They had all our intel."

"That would explain the ambush." Anakin nodded. "How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?" Sola's voice rang out.

"A breach…isn't necessarily by accident." She said softly. All eyes turned to her. She looked to Obi-Wan for support. He nodded, turning around as he spoke.

"Her thoughts are reasonable…I don't think we did." Obi-Wan said.

"You think someone infiltrated our defenses?" Anakin asked.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said, walking over to the holotable. "It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans."

"But that still wouldn't explain how they got our intel." Anakin said.

"No…you're right." Obi-Wan pondered, walking over to view the droid head in a different light. He looked to Sola who's eyes showed she agreed with him wholeheartedly where his thoughts were straying. "They wouldn't act alone. They'd have someone working with them."

"A spy, sir!?" Cody exclaimed. "But…but who would want to betray our troops to the separatists?"

"Excellent question commander." Obi-Wan said.

"One that requires an immediate answer." Sola said. She looked at Obi-Wan and unfolded her crossed arms. "But there's more than that—we need to know what separatist is getting the information as well."

"Exactly right," Obi-Wan nodded to her. "Perhaps it's time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we'll find our answers there."

"We'll get right on it." Cody assured him.

"No captain." Obi-Wan pressed. "I need you here to find the security breach."

"You can count on us sir." Cody nodded to him.

"And Sola…" Anakin began.

"You could be of use in both circumstances," Obi-Wan said to her.

"I will…remain here." Sola said slowly. "I think…the great duo is more than a match for whatever separatist is awaiting you. And we don't know it's just one spy we're looking for."

"Wise," Obi-Wan said. He and Anakin turned and he stopped. "One more thing: this mission is extremely confidential. The spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission."

"Understood sir." Rex stepped up.

Nodding to them, Obi-Wan and Anakin exited the room. As they did, Sola turned to Rex and Cody. They all nodded to each other and Sola began to follow Rex out when they were stopped by Cody.

"Someone…left his comlink on," Cody said gravely. "Someone…has been listening to everything we said!" Rex turned to see a nearby clone darting.

"Hey! Stop!" Rex called but the clone continued his sprint. Sola took off immediately with Rex and Cody in close pursuit. Soon, there fugitive rounded a bend.

"I'll follow him." Rex said. "You take the west corridor."

"I'm on it." Cody responded.

Sola, beside Rex, ran in pursuit of the runner. Sola unclipped her saber from her belt and Rex was quick to do the same for his blaster. Panting, they both darted toe to toe until coming to a halt before Commander Cody.

"He must've gone in the mess hall." Rex said.

The trio opened the doors and walked through, scanning for signs of him but Sola could already tell he was long gone by now. She nearly felt dismayed but more cautious—apprehensive.

"We've got a big problem…" Cody said.

"Yeah." Rex started slowly. "The only people in here…are brothers."

* * *

"One of us!" Rex exclaimed as he and Cody entered the command center—Sola following as a silent shadow. "Great! But which one!?"

"We'll have to wait for his next move." Cody decided. He looked back at Sola. "Keep this to ourselves."

"Better contact the Jedi." Rex said lowly.

"I'm on it," Cody said, making his way to the communications station. Sola moved to Rex's side, eyeing him calmly.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked lightly.

"Not one." Rex replied with more passion and aggression. "It was one of us—and that in itself is too big a surprise. We're brothers!"

"Is there one who doesn't consider himself to be a brother?" Sola questioned. Rex eyed her.

"We would never betray each other…" Rex said forcefully.

"Yet someone has." Sola reminded him softly.

"And we're talking in circles." Rex sighed.

"I know this is hard…" Sola said—her voice much softer than before. Rex looked up at her to see sorrow touching her features of cool analysis. She leaned beside him. "If a Jedi were to do as much…well…I can't even imagine."

"It's hard to think of 'why' now that it has happened…" Rex said, now his eyes level with hers.

"Well…whoever has done it is better equipped to avoid capture than a Jedi might be." Sola said, now thinking. "You are more than brothers. You share the very same DNA…"

"Clones." Rex remarked.

"More like twins…" Sola said. Rex almost started. She continued. "You are clones but your development is more like that of twins…share genetic structure…yet are all different." She gave a half smile. "Not exact carbon copies."

"We can't reach general Kenobi," Cody said from the communications. Sola's head snapped up. Cody continued as the two walked over to him. "Whoever it is has blocked our communications. We're gonna have to find this guy ourselves."

"R2," Rex motioned to the droid. "Come over here and plug in."

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Tracking." Sola realized, sounding impressed.

"The guy got his messages out there somehow," Rex explained. "Just gotta find 'em."

"What do you think—he just sat down and wrote a note?" Cody asked incredulously.

"You have to start somewhere." Rex said.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" Sola asked Rex.

"There's no way to find out but to try." He answered.

"Seldom are truer words spoken." Sola suppressed a smile. Rex flashed half a grin her way.

"If you had any better ideas—"

"Your plan is sound." Sola shook her head. "And it's all we've got because my head is empty."

"Wish we could contact General Kenobi and Skywalker." Rex said.

"So do I…" Sola said lowly, looking away.

"You knew Kenobi before?" Rex asked. Sola turned to him slowly. Rex was beginning to form assumptions but decided to simply ask.

"Yes. He and my master worked together often. His master…Master Qui-Gon…was revered—as much as he was scolded by the council." Sola explained. She leaned back against the projector. "I was still a padawan when I met Obi-Wan…and he had only been a Jedi for a while I'm told. He was so young…." Her tone becomes one of tenderness—as if retelling a cherished memory. "I remember…when my master was off on missions…Master Obi-Wan would occasionally have me join him in his endeavors if his own padawan were occupied with temple teaching. I remember he…used to speak to my master on my behalf—in matters I can't quite remember." Sola's eyes are clouded and she turns to Rex. "He called me a young protégé." She smiled small but slightly sad. "I didn't see much of him after he almost died on Zonoma Sekot…and almost never after what happened with Master C'Baoth and Outbound Flight. He and Master Skywalker were too busy…saving the galaxy." She paused. "They seem the perfect duo."

Rex could find no words to say until out came the statement, "You'd consider the Jedi to be like brothers then?" That made Sola smile.

"Sure…like brothers." She said.

"Guess Jedi do form attachments." Rex half-joked. Sola sighed.

"It almost seems unavoidable." She said, her tone low but friendly. "But it is against the code of course and always cautioned against—for a master, fellow padawan, or anything of the sort. Yet all Jedi…would consider her fellow Jedi brothers…and sisters in some form."

R2 gave a low whistle and a beep came from the device he was hooked to. Before talking any more, they bent over the contraption—Cody coming near.

"R2's found something," Rex said.

"What is it?" Cody asked, anxiously. "Is it the traitor?"

"I'm…not sure," Rex said slowly. "Maybe…"

"What is he looking for?" Cody asked.

"A wavelength interference." Rex pointed out. "Weak frequencies, spotty, irregular." He brought the device upward. "See how it shows up every few days—then disappears? Day to day, you wouldn't notice it." Sola looked at him, eyes bright.

"It seems we found it…" She realized.

"What?" Cody asked.

"It's the pattern." Rex said, also realizing. "The band's only coming off one terminal in the whole base. Check it out." He hands it back—into Sola's hands. She shares with Cody.

"Huh…" Cody saw. "Slick's barracks. Only Slick's men would have access to that terminal."

"Yeah…" Rex said then looked dismayed. "Slick's not gonna like that."

"No he's not." Cody said. "But if one of his men is giving away our intel, we have to find him and sort this out."


	2. In The Face of Treachery

"No," Slick protested. "No way. My guys are the best. There's no way they're capable of something like this." Sola, Rex, and Cody had come to him with the news.

"Something like what," they heard to their side and saw Slick's men coming into the barracks.

"You called them here?" Slick asked.

"Of course we did." Rex said patiently. "We're getting to the bottom of this. Now."

"Look…let me have a few minutes with them first," Slick said earnestly. "It's gonna hit 'em hard. They trust each other." Rex looked at Sola who's eyes were blank. She shook her head. Slick was still talking. "And if one of our betrayed us…"

"I don't think that's necessary," Cody cut him off. "Your men are tough, right?" To the troops. "Take a seat, gentlemen. We have a turncoat in our midst…and we think it's one of you." There was a chill that settled in the room following the statement. The men began to look at one another. Sola leaned to Rex.

"You two go on…I'll observe—stand by the side." She whispered.

"Right." Rex nodded. "Best let a fellow brother interrogate."

And so the interrogations began.

"I'm sorry sir," Jester spoke. "I'm just a little nervous…you're my CO."

"The way I figure it," Rex said evenly, "you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about."

"Jester is telling the truth," Sketch spoke up. "He cleans his weapon after every mission—first thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way."

"Is that right," Cody asked. "You were cleaning your weapon?"

"Yes sir!" Jester said.

"Go on the computer while you were in here?" Cody asked, eyes narrowing.

"No sir. I didn't even power it up." Jester said frantically. "You can check."

Rex looked over at Cody, who in turn looked at Sola. She nodded but Cody was not satisfied.

"Show me your weapon." He ordered. After examining, he said, "Yup. Freshly scrubbed."

"The rag's over there." Jester added.

"Good man." Cody commended him. "You," he pointed to Punch. "You were cleaning your weapon too?"

"No…" the man stuttered. "I was hungry. I went back to the mess.

"Right away?" Rex asked, hands behind his back as he paced before him. "Anyone with you?"

"Sketch sir." Punch said, pointing to the fellow clone.

"We got to the mess at the same time." Sketch said. "We got our grub and sat together."

"Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?" Rex asked, eyeing them with a stern glare.

"Lots of guys there. Ask any of them." Sketch said.

"Oh we will." Rex threatened.

"Captain, give me just a moment with them." Slick pleaded.

"No, it's okay sarge." The clone Gus said. "I've got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers. Med-droid was fixing me up. Doc's got all the records there—if you wanna check." The two moved on while Sola glanced over those that they had already talked to. Everyone had an intense amount of fear and tension. She couldn't pinpoint who was tense because of deception….

"So…" Rex said, stopping in front of Chopper. "Chopper old boy…what's your alibi?"

"I was in the mess hall," Chopper replied offhandedly.

"No you weren't!" Sketch yelled, standing up. Realizing his outburst was incriminating, he shrunk back. "I mean…you were…"

"If you think you know something kid, you should speak up." Cody said.

"Ah…Chopper came in…a lot later." Sketch said sheepishly…after everyone else."

"Where were you before you went to the mess Chopper?" Rex demanded.

"Nowhere…walking around." Chopper said elusively. Sola, eyeing him, stood up from here leaning position. The other clones' eyes darted to her as she moved behind Rex and Cody.

"Son…you know we'll need a better answer than that." Cody replied.

"I…was hiding," Chopper said after a sigh of resignation, "at the south exit. Didn't want anyone to see me string these together." From his side, he produced an array of droid fingers held onto a loop.

"Battle droid fingers…" Rex said, perplexed.

"I…I-I just…" Chopper tried to explain, emotionally, "I just wanted something back. I guess I felt like…like they owed me."

"I always knew there was something deficient about you." Punch said disdainfully. Chopper turned away.

"This isn't good Chopper," Slick said. "Lying about where you were…taking forbidden items from a battlefield…. I put up with the attitude because of your skill. But, if you could break these rules, your whole character's in question here."

"What—no. Hang on!" Chopper said, eyes wide as they all closed in on him. "I'm no spy!"

"Chopper, we're all brothers," Slick said. "But how can we trust anything you say now?"

"No—sir!" Chopper pleaded. "I'm telling you! I did not—"

"It's okay…" Slick calmed him. "We'll get you a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything until the Jedi come back and talk to you."

"Maybe you should talk sir." Chopper retaliated. "Tell them where you went! I was the south exit, remember!? I saw you go in sir…I saw you."

"Chopper…I have been patient—" Slick began.

"Everyone else turned right—toward the barracks and the mess. You turned left…toward the command center." Chopper outed him. "Where were you going sir?"

"Obviously, the kid feels cornered," Slick said patiently. Sola's eyes narrowed at the slight tremble she could detect.

"Sergeant." Cody went over to him. "What did you mean "until the Jedi come back?"" He walked over to him slowly. Sola's eyes widened. "How did you know they were gone…?" Soon, the mob surrounded the sergeant.

Slick looked left and right before mumbling, "I really wish you hadn't noticed that sir…" With that, his hand flew out to knock Cody back and another clone out of his way. He jump-rolled out from the corner they pushed him into.

"It's Slick!?" Rex asked, appalled, as Slick ran out. "Slick's the traitor!?" Sola reacted, drawing her lightsaber and rushing toward the clone escapee. Rex caught her arm and she faltered. "No! Not decapitated!" She de-ignited and continued her sprint with Cody and Rex close behind her.

* * *

As Cody and Rex ran after Slick to the weapons depot, Sola ran about the base enforcing a lockdown—so that he couldn't blend in with the others and get away.

"Alright everyone—in the barracks!" She called out, herding them.

"General Valda!" One clone ran up to her. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you that, trooper!" Sola said bluntly. All I can tell you is that I need you and all the rest of the men to get back into your barracks."

"This way! Move it!" Jester was saying.

"Jester!" Sola approached him. "Everyone's in single filing?"

"Yes sir." Jester saluted. "Everyone. And I've checked them off. Chopper and Punch are re-checking them at the barracks. Sketch is patrolling—as you ordered."

"Thank you." Sola nodded to him gratefully. "You're good men."

"Thank you sir," Jester nodded. Sola eyed him as his face cracked a tad.

"I hope that you are holding up." She said softly.

"I…I just can't believe one of us…y'know." Jester sighed.

"It is a terrible thing." Sola said, placing a hand on his shoulder and having him look at her. "But it is one that can be moved on from. And something never to be repeated."

"A brother…" Jester looked forlorn.

"Well…perhaps he was a brother in title alone." Sola said sadly but bluntly. Jester looked at her and she explained, "Title doesn't determine your heart. Only you can do that."

Suddenyl, the facility gave a slight shudder—not a solid one but one that Sola sensed instantly. She whipped her head around and strode to the door, alarmed. She reached out with the force and was interrupted by Sketch in her face.

"Sir!" he said, breathless. Explosion! In the weapons depot!"

Sola didn't need to be told anything else before she took off.

* * *

Just as Sola reached the entrance to the weapons depot and landing sight, Rex and Cody came rushing in at her.

"Slick—in the command center." Rex said. They set off that way.

* * *

They entered the command center with guns drawn and Sola with her hilt in her hands. Covering each other in a triangle, they made their way through.

"Pretend your Slick. What's in your head?" Cody asked.

"My cover's blown. It's time to go," Rex rattled off. "I decided not to use a ship because it's too obvious…."

Sola glanced at Cody but he was still looking around. She felt Slick's presence above—could feel the anxiousness and determination. But how to convey that to her two clone partners…?

She walked over to Rex, gliding her hand along the table.

"I wish I could think in the mind of a clone like you two could…I'd be more helpful that way." She said to him. Rex looked at her and—as soon as he caught her eye—she glanced up and back repeatedly. Rex's eyes widened and he shared the sentiment with Cody. They understood.

"The lockdown…he wants to get around the lockdown." Cody said convincingly. Sola glanced at him sharply.

"He's blinded us by taking out the power." Rex continued. "He could disable the entire security system!" Sola's eyes widened further. Did he not understand after all?

"Yeah…but he knows we expect him to do that," Cody said, nonchalantly lying his weapon on the table.

"Cody…" Sola began but Rex cut her off.

"Or does he…" Rex said, eyeing Sola hard. He turned to Cody. "Yeah…I see what you're getting at."

"You two, go to the south exit!" Cody said.

"What are you gonna do?" Rex asked Cody as he guided the incredulous Sola to the door.

"I'll stay here—get the power back up." Cody said. "That'll help."

"Got it." Rex said and closed the door. Instantly, Sola rounded on him.

"Did you not understand me!?" She asked, her voice a furious whisper. "He's in the vent!"

"I understood." Rex said. "We're tricking him into coming out."

"Why do you assume he'll come out just because you and I are gone!?" Sola asked indignantly.

"Because it's something I would do…" Rex said seriously. Sola blinked and looked away, understanding this was something for them.

"Come on." Rex said. They reentered upon Cody's words and made their way over to Slick. Rex's barrel was trained on the back of his head.

"You know what's funny…traitor?" Rex asked. "We knew you'd never take a chance on the exits while they were blocked." Sola walked a ways in front of the door and ignited her saber in a threatening manner as Slick looked toward the door.

"Don't do a job until you've guaranteed the best odds—right?" Rex asked, pressing the gun to his head.

"You knew I was here." Slick said.

"Of course we knew," Rex said. "Between us and our General over here, there wasn't any double. You think we wouldn't have a plan?"

"I'm not the traitor." Slick raised his hands slowly, eyeing Sola hatefully. "You are!" He grabbed Rex's gun barrel and elbowed him in the face, knocking him off his feet. He and Cody began to wrestle as well. Sola ran forward and force-pushed him back. He staggered and whipped around to round-house kick her. She and he fought—each parrying the other's blows until Slick flipped Cody—who charged him—in front of him and into Sola and made another run for it. Cody chased after him, knocking him down and punching him.

"All of you just blindly following orders!" He yelled between punches. "For what!?" He reversed. "At least get something out of all this suffering!" He was yanked from his knees backward as Sola force-swept him off Cody. He collided with Rex, who put him in a choke-hold.

"Yeah…I'll bet you sold out your brothers for some real shiny coin, huh?" Rex asked vehemently. Slick head-butted him and dropped him down. Sola ran in and swung Slick back, banging him against the wall. He struggled to get up and she approached.

"Yes, she offered me money…" Slick said to his brothers. "But she offered me something more important—something you wouldn't understand! Freedom!"

With a final punch, Slick was silenced by Cody, knocked unconscious.


	3. Brothers and Twins

Rex walked past the mess and saw Sola and Obi-Wan in there. He stopped. He had been half-looking for her actually. But whenever she was with Obi-Wan…it felt like invading almost. Probably because of the looks of adorations she gave him—like the one she was giving now.

"I do my best, Master." Sola laughed, smiling widely at Obi-Wan.

"This day was indeed yours Sola." Obi-Wan said fondly in response. "You can have the press time for it."

"I'd rather just report in to Master Yoda." Sola said, groaning.

"The responsibility of a Jedi is to deal with the beaurocrats." Obi-Wan laughed. "And you have had more than enough practice for such a task." They both laughed, reaching the doorway. They walked out and Sola felt the need to look to her right, revealing the waiting Rex.

"Rex." She greeted him. Obi-Wan turned.

"Captain." He bowed his head slightly.

"Sirs." Rex greeted them.

"Excellent job again, Captain." Obi-Wan said. "It was a hard thing to do—and an even harder burden to bear."

"It…weighs a bit. But won't stop me from my duty, sir." Rex assured him.

"I doubt it will, Rex." Obi-Wan said. Sola glanced at Obi-Wan and looked at Rex again.

"I think I'll give that write-up now, Obi-Wan." Sola said to the Jedi Master. "Before I join you and Skywalker for lights-out."

"We'll be up—Anakin's still obsessing over our encounter with Ventress. The meditation won't start until much later." Obi-Wan promised before bidding her and Rex goodbye.

"Hi." Sola said as they headed to the communications center.

"Hi." Rex responded. Sola turned into communications and produced two chairs for them. Rex sat and they stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Going to write the report?" He asked.

"Not now." Sola sighed. "I should." She looked him in the face. "I just figured you wanted to talk with me about something."

"Oh." Rex was surprised. "Well…yeah, I suppose."

"I want to talk with you too, though." Sola assured him. "I wanted to know…how you are holding up…after what Slick was saying today."

"It was garbage." Rex said angrily. "Justifying him betraying us."

"Maybe…" Sola nodded. "But he felt he spoke truth. I could feel it."

Rex eyed her and looked away.

"I get it…we're made to be expendable." Rex said slowly. "But that doesn't mean we aren't people…aren't brothers…and aren't loyal soldiers to the Republic and the democracy it represents."

"Of course not." Sola agreed. "But it's not bad or 'deficient' to feel used."

"Everyone is used." Rex pointed out. "For the greater good."

"Exactly right." Sola nodded. "That is what Slick was missing in his understanding of the situation—the fact that we are all soldiers for the Republic—from children and citizens to Clones and Jedi."

Rex nodded and the silence came about again until Sola's voice rang out—but smaller this time.

"Do you…really feel entirely expendable?" she asked him. Rex turned to her to find her eyes widely curious…and slightly sad.

"We're clones…made to fight in large numbers," Rex responded bluntly, "made to be many so that our deaths won't be catastrophic for the world…only the war effort."

Sola stared for a few moments before looking down.

"True…but how can you really believe you're…dispensable?" She asked him, challenging.

"Because we're made to be that way." Rex said sadly. Sola leaned forward. Rex didn't move away but didn't move any closer, holding his breath for some reason.

"Well…maybe CT-7567 is," Sola said finally. "But I can't say the same for Rex…. Can you?"

Rex just looked at her, not able to counter or agree. Sola averted her gaze after a moment.

"Clones…aren't too different from Jedi you know?" She said. "Sure, you all look similar and have similar mentalities. But clones and Jedi are both…parallel in the regard that we are viewed as these identical, slightly dogmatic beings…but are in truth very…unique. Each of us is not just a 'padawan,' 'cadet,' 'Master Jedi,' or 'trooper.' We are people…and we each individually matter and make a bigger impact than anyone outside of our…exclusive groups know…or more than they can know perhaps. I can never tell really."

"You're quite philosophical." Rex commented. Sola shrugged.

"I've been around the council members too long. And Obi-Wan." She explained. "Though…in wartimes…it seems like the council isn't always thinking too philosophically."

"I'll bet." Rex said. "War clouds all judgment sometimes. The example is found chiefly in people like Slick."  
"An extreme example." Sola said softly.

"Ah, but…horrible topic." Rex said. "I was going to ask you how long you were going to be here?"

"Oh, I'm going to stay and help you all carry out the mission here on Christophsis." Sola said.

"Oh good." Rex responded. "Thought I might be able to see a little more of that weapon of yours. I keep wanting to ask you why you made a double-saber."

"My saber?" Sola asked. "Well…one reason is because I always felt steadier with a staff in the earliest stages of training. The longer reason is because…well…I don't…really…it's just silly that's all."

"You can't start like that and not finish." Rex smirked, folding his arms. Sola let a small smile form. She sat back.

"Well, once I found that I preferred the saberstaff," she explained, "I…I romanticized the idea that I could…be like…the great Jedi Master Satele Shan."

"Who's she? She used two lightsabers too?" Rex asked.

"She was a Grand Master in the earlier, ancient Republic years." Sola replied. "And it is not "two lightsabers." It's a double-bladed saber. See, padawan Tano uses two sabers—dual sabers. I use a saberstaff or double-bladed saber." She took out the hilt. "I can use it with both sides ignited or just one at a time, yes. But it is not detachable or anything."

"Oh…" Rex said, eyeing the weapon. "I get it. Just never really seen these before. Heard about a sith using 'em."

"It is a weapon often devoid of much negotiation prior to battle, yes." Sola agreed. "But it is a rather defensive weapon as well—more defensive than-say-the dual blades. But because it has more 'slaughter per swing,' many Jedi have abandoned this form and focus on the single blade. The saber is supposed to be mostly for protection anyway."

"How did you find out about this Satele Shan? They teach you in the temple?" Rex asked.

"Yes and no." Sola said. She looked up at him. "I spent a lot of time with the librarian as well. When my master was off that is. And…sometimes…Obi-Wan would come in and have me help him with a problem to get me away from there. I used to read a lot—and came across her and her great grandmother Bastila Shan—grandmother by about eight generations I think."

"Thought Jedi didn't know their parents." Rex commented. Sola looked a tad embarrassed.

"They…don't." She sighed. "Bastila Shan…is one of the Jedi who did not exactly…follow the Jedi code."

"She was a Jedi?" Rex's eyes were wide. He eyed Sola before putting it together. "She was…married? Had children?"

"She was married to another Jedi—this one quite famous and remarkable." Sola commented. "His name was Revan." She looked around. "I wasn't exactly supposed to know as much as I did and still do. I have abused the relationship I had with Librarian Jocasta Nu—for my researching purposes. But it's fascinating—to know the great Jedi or Sith of the past. And Satele…if the…records from the archives are true… was very similar to her grandmother."

"She married?" Rex was shocked.

"No. I don't think so." Sola said. "At least, I don't know yet. The records became harder and harder to find and on more secured levels so I couldn't…sneak in as easily."

"You're more criminal than I thought." Rex teased. Sola scowled.

"It's hardly criminal." She dismissed his comment. "But…I believe she had a son—one who was not force sensitive. And I believe it wasn't with another Jedi either—otherwise it'd be easier to link. And the child would almost be guaranteed force sensitivity on the level adequate for Jedi training at any rate if it were. The past is often hard to dig up—especially when it's been covered with dirt so no one can find what's buried." She exhaled and then smiled at him again. "The long story of my saber."

"So they just let you pick it, then?" He asked her.  
"Well no." Sola said. "Even the Jedi believe that the double-bladed weapon is dangerous—too aggressive. It may lead the wielder dangerously close to the passions and to the dark side from there. But I am less capable with a single hilt and single blade."

"So how did you get the blade you wanted?" Rex asked. Sola's eyes glazed slightly and she gave a faint hint of a blush.

"Obi-Wan advocated for me," she said factually. "He spoke to my master and convinced my master to ask the council with him right before I was to go on the jewel hunt."

Rex was moved. By the story. He could see more and more what the glazing and twinkling of her eyes meant and why her cheeks beamed whenever she spoke to Obi-Wan. He had done so much for her—at such an early stage of her life…. But that made Rex wonder another question too. A question that bothered him for some reason.

"I've also been wondering—about your blade," Rex began but Sola cut him off.

"Before we keep on about me, I want to ask: what about you Rex?" She asked. "I know of your time at Geonosis. But what about before that?"

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"I mean…the facility…on Kamino." Sola said slowly. Rex stared for a split moment. "I understand if…it's something…personal."

"Personal?" Rex echoed.

"You understand my meaning—between "brothers" or something like that." Sola offered.

"Oh. Sir—" Rex began.

"Sola." Sola reminded him. Rex stopped in mid-sentence.

"Sola, it's not something personal really…or some secret." Rex said. "Not something to hide from you in any case. And…brother or not, I think you're someone who can understand… something that has to do with me."

Sola's eyes lit up. It was subtle but there. And Rex felt the weight of that. It was as if a line has been crossed, fortress breached…door opened.

"At least, that's how it seems anyway," Rex stuttered, continuing.

The door opened and Commander Cody walked in. Sola and Rex looked up simultaneously. Cody looked back and forth.

"Sorry to interrupt General. I came to see Rex." Cody said. "Rex, we're due for another sweep remember? And we still have to reassign Slick's men to another leader."

"Right." Rex said and hesitated, glancing Sola's way.

"You go on Captain." Sola stood. "I should make that report anyhow. But we'll get another chance to talk. Right?" Her voice almost sounded hopeful.

"Of course." Rex assured her and stood as well. He followed Cody to the door and, after deliberating and checking that Cody was still walking, turned back and said, "Good night Sola."

Sola turned around to look at him directly. Something in her gaze was a bit different…it was another subtle change, suited to her subtle personality, but it was clear to Rex. Its meaning was the only thing to hold ambiguity….

"Goodnight Rex." She said in a softer voice than she'd meant to. "Sleep well."


End file.
